Skipper's Second in Command, First in Heart
by Nachtgeschichte
Summary: Short stories about Skipper and Kowalski's established relationship. Slash: Kowalski/Skipper (Skipkow, Kipper, KowalSkip, SkiSki)
1. Little of Your Time (Slash version)

A/N: The alternative version of my story with the same title from the _All Good Things Come Between The Missions_ collection.

* * *

**Little of Your Time (slash version)**

Kowalski was standing next to the coffee machine, having an interior battle. By the table Skipper was sitting on a stool and slept soundly. The lieutenant had a dilemma whether he could cuddle into his leader's plumage or not. Their relationship was something new, great, Kowalski couldn't deny it, but still he lacked in experience and knowledge, which was quite strange, considering that Kowalski should know it all. His action could be improper, as if having an affair with your commander was right. The penguin had been hovering between his leader and the machine for a couple of minutes.

"Reverse men! Reverse!" the click of the turned on coffee maker woke Skipper up from his battle dream. The penguin looked around. He was in the H.Q. His men still in their bunks, except for Kowalski.

"It wasn't connected...the device was not plugged in…"

"Thanks, Kowalski."

"Welcome…"

"Are you okay? You're looking peaked." Skipper eyed the other. Kowalski looked not only peaky but also lost, which was rather strange. He was usually confident, especially if it went about science. "Did you invent something which is about to destroy us?"  
"No. It's just…" Kowalski instinctively ran his flipper along Skipper's one. Realizing what he had done, the penguin backed up. "Sorry!"

"For what?"

"For this."

"And with 'this' you mean touching me?"

"Uh-hum."

"That's what lovers do, Kowalski. I see you need a training is this area." Skipper brought his soldier closer, wrapping his flippers around the scientist's waist. "We can start now."

The beeping coffee machine caused Kowalski to jump a bit but Skipper was still holding him tight.

"Coffee is ready, Skipper."

"Machine can wait. You're my caffeine."

Kowalski smiled at Skipper's response and nuzzled his beak against his mate's chest, inhaling the familiar scent. He was sure that this training will be very enjoyable.


	2. Where Did Your Heart Go Missing?

A/N: For me Kowalski is Polish...probably because of his name. Bear it in mind while reading the enigma part. I came up with his origin, maybe I'll write a fic about it. The idea for the title of this chapter was taken from a song: _When Did Your Hear Go Missing_ by Rooney.

* * *

**Where Did Your Heart Go Missing?**

Skipper had one major problem with his lover. Kowalski was a good liar. Private's nature and cheap Lunicorn quotes helped to get the truth out of the Brit's beak. Rico didn't have to 'say' anything. His body gave it all. But Kowalski...he was an enigma. Skipper told him that once but the only response was that Enigma was made in Germany and the Polish cracked it up.

"That nerd." Skipper mumbled as he watched the scientist making tea for the whole team. The penguins needed to keep warm since they moulted again. The supplies, like cloth and blankets were prepared earlier (they took them from a children's store). Rico was wearing a green thick winter hoodie, Private took a pink cardigan with a Lunicorn (Skipper put the blame for this on himself, he was too soft for his team). The leader wanted to take a red sweater but stuck to a black jacket. Kowalski picked up a white sweater which fitted his length but not size and he had to put it right constantly. As he handed a mug to Private, who was busy watching the telly, one sleeve slipped down, exposing Kowalski's left foreflipper. Skipper's mind snapped and he swore under his breath.

After distributing all of the mugs, Kowalski sat down next to Skipper, covering both of them with a blanket. The commander, however, tossed it aside. "What's wrong?" Kowalski frowned and turned to look at the other penguin. "I believe that jacket of yours is not giving you much warmth."

"Where did your heart go missing?"

"It's on its place, Skipper. I would know if I had had a heart transplantation."

"Your tattoo heart. You told me that you had it on your left flipper. You lied!"

"A little...I do have a tattoo but it's not a memento of Doris. And since I'm left-flippered I thought that having it done there would be quite troublesome."

"So...where is it?"

"I'm not willing to tell you."

"Alright." Skipper grabbed Kowalski and pinned his lover's back against the wall, "I'll find it on my own. Even if it means scanning every inch of you."

Kowalski's cheeks started burning red: "You can't scrutinize my body now. We're not alone, for Tales' sake." he whispered.

"Private's in Lunicornland and Rico's sleeping soundly."

"But!"

"Watch me~"

"No!"

"Kowalski, why do you have to make everything so difficult? Can't you cooperate with me with no buts for once?"

"You shan't see it...won't understand..."

"As long as it's not on the science level, I will."

Kowalski rolled his eyes and gave up, showing a bit of his pink chest which was covered with the tattoo. A heart with an inscription: 'Forever Loyal'. Skipper looked at it for a moment until it was hidden back.

"Told you, you wouldn't understand..."

"These aren't the usual words..."

"Because the situation is unusual...I should be loyal, because you're my commander...not because I have feelings for you..." Kowalski looked away. Skipper smiled.

"I guess my body should be decorated with an answer to that. Rico! Wake up! I need a tattooist!"


	3. Honey Bunnies - part 1

A/N: I'm ill :C Hence the idea. I think that real penguins don't catch the cold but nevermind that. More Kipper in the next part. The bunnies from _Operation:_ _Neighbor Swap_ and the monster bunny from _The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole_.  
Skipper and Private are talking to Kowalski via a walkie-talkie.

* * *

**Honey bunnies - part 1**

Kowalski tossed in his bunk, searching for the best position to fall asleep. He had got the flu with all its symptoms: fever, runny beak, sore throat and body pains. Left alone, since the team was on a mission, the penguin wondered why Skipper didn't let him see the vet. He would recover faster.

"Kowalski, options!" the leader's voice dragged the scientist out from his thoughts and he reached for the walkie-talkie which was placed next to him. "On my way to the monitoring, sir. Describe your position." He grunted quietly, getting up. It took few seconds until the room stopped spinning and he was able to crawl to the telly and switch on the channel with zoo cameras.

"Shop district. They joined their boss, one to my guts, zero to Kowalski." Kowalski frowned, looking through the monitoring. Finding his team, he zoomed in the right screen. Near to the souvenir shop the penguin commando was fighting against karate bunnies. The ones from the Petting Zoo. Among them was a big deformed one which was destroying everything on its way. Skipper believed that this monster was Blowhole's creation. The penguins were losing and they needed a good plan to change the situation.

"No time for lullabies, Kowalski!" Skipper got impatient.

The penguin by the screen was trying hard to come up with a plan but the headache didn't help him at all. "I don't know, Skipper."

"Come on, Kowalski! The team relies on you. I rely on you! Don't let me down. Your mind will win with body weakness."

"It doesn't work like that..." He coughed. "Of course! The monster's body changed but it's still a bunny. Afraid of its natural foes, like foxes, weasels, some species of birds and dogs. Eliminate the boss first, the rest will panic."

"And where do I get these animals from, genius?"

"Take plushies."

"Okay. Well done, soldier. Over and out."

Kowalski smiled lightly at Skipper's compliment, watching as Rico scalped three plushies. The dressed up team beat up the monster and, as Kowalski expected, the rest of the bunnies capitulated.

Private picked up the walkie-talkie and asked: "How are you feeling, K'walski?"

"So so, foxie." He coughed again.

Private giggled at the new nickname since he had the fox disguise but turned worried hearing the cough. "You didn't cough earlier."

"The flu is developing."

"Skippah said that we'll be heading back as soon as we get rid of the big bad bunny. I'll make you a nice cuppa."

"Sounds great. Over and out." Tea was definitely the idea of the day. Private's tea was good. With lemon and honey.

Kowalski laid down on the floor, too weak to creep back to his bunk. The coldness of it was like a bliss for his feverish body. He closed his eyes and didn't bother with opening them as he heard the fishbowl moving, assuming that the penguins were back. He learnt how wrong he had been as soon as he was carried away from the H.Q and the autumn's wind blew in his face.


	4. Honey Bunnies - Cliffhanger

A/N: Cliffhanger, just because I can. Can you guys guess who kidnapped Kowalski?

TheDarkMaiden 27: don't worry, Kowalski will give Skipper a new nickname at the end ;)  
Thanks to you, Hope and Vivian for reviewing :love:

* * *

**Honey Bunnies - Cliffhanger**

"You see, Kowalski. My guts told me that one day the bunnies would snap." Skipper announced triumphal as he entered the base. However, he quickly noticed that the penguin was absent.

"Kowalski?"

"Maybe he's in the lab, Skippah." Private opened the door to the room and looked around. "No K'walski, sir."

"Arr warr!" Rico cried out, pointing at the tv set. The monitoring was still on. One of them showed the scientist. Skipper's eyes go wider: "What in the name of Bugs Bunny are they doing to my Kowalski?"


	5. Honey Bunnies - part 2

A/N: Next chapter to the _Honey Bunnies_...I should have created a new story for these but nevermind that. There will be the final chapter for this soon. I have got an idea for next short story already.

* * *

**Honey Bunnies - part 2**

"I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Nonsense. My ideas are always good."

"Is he even conscious?"

"Uhm...maybe he's broken too."

Kowalski slowly opened his eyes. He didn't feel the ground under his feet and the wind gave him shivers. He wanted to land back in his bunk with the promised cup of tea. "Julien?"

"Oh, look Maurice! He's working again!" The lemur king was holding Kowalski by the sides. They were in the lemur habitat.

"Put me down." The penguin coughed, turning not to do it towards the king.

"But his engine sound funny."

"My what?"

"Uhm...the smarty bird needs to be refuelled...or maybe he works on batteries..." Julien turned Kowalski upside down, looking for a flip door.

"I'm going to throw up..."

"Your majesty. I believe that the penguin is ill. He has to visit the vet."

"Pffft...Maurice! Don't be silly. Human doctor can't help him. What he needs is a shaman. It's your lucky day, birdie! I'm in touch with the Sky Spirits. Oh oh, I need to prepare for the cure ceremony!"

Julien released Kowalski, causing the penguin to hit the concrete podium.

"Ouch...cure ceremony?" Sitting up, Kowalski turned to Maurice.

"You will see."

"O...kay. Why am I here in the first place?"

"The big rabbit destroyed Julien's boom box. He wants you to fix it."

"Can't he wait until I feel better?"

"I don't think he knows the word 'wait'..."

Julien jumped out of nowhere, wearing a wooden mask and holding a bone cane. He looked more than scary. "Silence! The ritual of purge begins!"

Mort started beating the rhythm on an empty candy box. Kowalski's headache increased because of it. "I don't need rituals but medicine."

"I said silence!" Julien wagged his finger at Kowalski and started dancing around the penguin. The situation was rather controversial and when Skipper and his team entered, the leader didn't know if he should kill the lemur without questions or he should learn what was going on. "Ringtail!"

"Oh! Good that you're here, penguins. I need a bloody gift for the next ritual."

"Not on my watch!" Skipper jumped in front of Julien and tore the bone cane and mask apart. Then he came closer to Kowalski and wrapped his flippers around the other protectively. "I won't allow you to torture him."

"Cure! Not torture! And you're preventing me from helping him. It's not like he belongs to you!"

"Well, actually..." Private hesitated. "...they do belong together, right?" Rico nodded.

"What are you saying?" Julien got curious.

"Nothing! Ignore them." Skipper glared at his soldiers. Julien took few seconds to consider Private's words, looked at Skipper and Kowalski and when he finally got the hint, he grinned brightly: "The flat-headed penguin is with the smart one!"

"Rico, diversion!" The penguin chucked up a smoke bomb and everything went grey.

* * *

Julien: Kowalski and Skipper are sitting in a tree~

Skipper: You're a dead lemur.

Julien: You should take more care of your lover, you know? I found him on the floor.

Skipper: Kowalski! What did you do on the floor?

Kowalski: You sit on chairs and I prefer the floor~

Julien and Skipper: ...


	6. Honey Bunnies - epilogue

A/N: Next story will be much shorter and without parts. Thanks for faving, following and reviewing :)

* * *

**Honey Bunnies - epilogue**

Late in the night Kowalski woke up sweating. He had had a nightmare that Julien maintained the cure ceremony and was about to throw the scientist's friends and team-mates into an active volcano as a bloody sacrifice. Panting heavily, the penguin tried to calm down. Silence surrounded him. He recalled being carried back to the artificial ice floe, Skipper being mad at Private and Rico for blowing the gaff, Private quoting the Lunacorns that love is the greatest of happinesses...and that's all he remembered, too tired to focus back then anymore. He deduced that Skipper finally had given in and allowed the vet to examine him since he was placed in the hospital room for the 'cute' animals. Also, the vet put him on antibiotics since he felt a bit better.

"Hello again, Commodore Fluffington." Kowalski looked up and noticed the familiar bunny painting. "Told you the bunnies were planning a violent rising."

"Kowalski? How do you feel?" The violet bunny...answered?!

"Worse than I thought since I hear you answering me."

"What's wrong with you, soldier? It's me, Skipper!"

"Skipper? The medicine must have a side effect...I'm hallucinating."

"Certainly not. I made Rico install the walkie-talkie in the wall of that cursed room. You need company."

"Not only that..."

"Something else? I can bring you whatever you want."

"I want answers."

"Shoot."

"You behave strange Skipper...why didn't you allow me to see the vet earlier? Why were you so mad when Julien had learnt the truth?"

"Reasons."

"Skipper..." Kowalski glared at the bunny.

"Alright. I can't stand the fact...feeling when you're not next to me, when you're in hands of someone else...like in the doc's hands."

"Doesn't it hit the boundaries of Othello Syndrome...?"

"Do you have to give names to everything?"

"That's my job. And Julien?"

"You know the lemur. Has to spoil all the happinesses in my life."

"Happiness is uncountable."

"I can count it. It's one smart git."

"You have to take what you get."

"And I like it."

Both of them burst out laughing until Kowalski coughed again. They stopped talking for a couple of seconds but were still smiling. "Hey, Kowalski?"

"Yes, Skipper."

"Commodore Fluffington? Really?"

"Yeah...but don't worry. You're the most important bunny in my life, honey."


	7. Little Less Than Twenty Questions

A/N: Broaches from the episode _Stop Bugging Me_. The idea for the title of this chapter/story: _Little Less Sixteen Candles And More Touch Me_ by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

**Littl****e Less Than Twenty Questions And More Touch Me**

"Eack!"

"Private, be cool. We have told you like hundred times. Nothing to be disgusted about." Skipper shook his head, the young penguin and his overreaction.

The Broaches asked the team for help again. A new exterminator kept spoiling their fun at nights, this time it wasn't X so they didn't have to worry that much. Kowalski wondered how they could entertain themselves in a hangar full of empty boxes. He forgot that Rico had everything to start the party.

"Rico! Gulp back the glitterball. We don't want to be discovered this time!" Skipper got annoyed that his team was behaving like babies.

"20 questions?" Kowalski took out his notepad. He thought that Skipper had to relax a bit. "I need to take revenge."

"Alright. But this time you can guess three times what it is."

"Deal. Uhm...is it an abstraction?"

"To some extent."

"Skipper, you came up with something completely irrelevant again..."

"Was it a question, Kowalski?"

"No. Is it in this room?"

"Yes."

"Connected with our missions?"

"No."

"Interesting." Kowalski commented, remembering that last time the answer was hugely linked to their missions. "Is it limited?"

"No."

"Rico's stomach?"

"What? It's not an abstraction."

"You wasn't inside of it..." The memory gave Kowalski shivers.

"Right...well, no. It's not Rico's stomach. Two guesses to go."

"Was it on the moon?"

"It reaches to the moon and beyond."

"Private's imagination?"

"No." Skipper sighed. "One to go."

"Can I touch it?"

Skipper smiled smugly: "The embodiment of it. As much as you want."

The leader's reaction surprised Kowalski and the next answer crossed his mind. However, he didn't think that Skipper would mean it...too personal. The scientist put the thought aside and asked the next question: "Can I live without it?"

"No."

"The atmosphere of Earth?"

"Kowalski..." Skipper faceflippered. "You aren't able to touch the air!"

"The embodiment of it is ice."

"Oh...but no! You lost it. Now I have a question for you."

"And this is...?"

"Why didn't you say the correct answer. I'm sure you got it."

"I...well...didn't expect you..."

"Think but don't overthink it. Go with the flow, Kowalski."

"Alright. So, I'll adjust to the eight question." Kowalski leaned closer to Skipper.

"Skippah! He's coming!" The leader sprung to his feet. "Positions, men and wait for orders!"


	8. With Metal On Our Tongues

References to: _Byte-Sized_ (Season 2) and _Best Foes_ (Season 3). Title is a line from the song _Spectrum_ by Florence + The Machines.

* * *

**With Metal On Our Tongues**

Penguins' lab, late evening:

Kowalski mixed two glowing liquids, observed the flask for a minute and wrote down his conclusions, content with the result. However, he couldn't cherish his achievement since the situation was rather…awkward.  
"It's glowing decreased. How come, Kowalski?"

"Iron, which is a cation in this particular case is an inhibitator, hence the reaction slows down. I need to be very careful with the proportions. Otherwise we will witness a catalyst poisoning which will-"

"Destroy the whole universe?"

"No, Skipper. I told you hundred times, it's a safe experiment! Nothing bad can happen."

"You said the same about the nanites…" The scientist groaned to the leader's remark. The idea of creating micro-bots, which would have helped them in everyday life, was good but the result turned out to be very painful for him.

He got down to work, trying not to think that there was just him and Skipper, alone in the lab, so close he could feel the other's breath on his feathers. It was more stressful and disturbing than working under the pressure of time during a mission. And why? Just because Skipper didn't trust him enough and wanted to watch his flippers. It wasn't his fault that unexpected factors had a huge influence on his inventions.

Skipper kept asking Kowalski about his actions but the scientist decided to answer with "No", "Yes" and "Maybe". Then the leader turned to the genius' clipboard full of molecular equations, thinking about the ability to transfer something on the paper into the reality...an idea hit him.

"Kowalski, I have a problem with one equation, could you help me out?"

"Not now, Skipper..."

" You're afraid it's too complicated for you, I see."

Kowalski glared, Skipper knew ALL his weak spots. "Alright, show me."

Skipper smirked to that and took the clipboard and a pencil. He scratched his and Kowalski's face a plus sign between them and an equals sign at the end.

"Skipper, it's not -"

"Just crack it."

Kowalski sighed, took the pencil and drew the classified symbol of their unit after the equal, which meant that they are both soldiers. Skipper crossed it out. "I would add Private and Rico, don't you think?"

"Right, uhmm...how about this?" The scientist placed the Chinese symbol of friendship on the paper. Skipper impatiently repeated his previous action. "You're kidding me, soldier..."

"Few days ago it wasn't so obvious..."

"It was your fault. The enemy-detector was a failure from the very beginning."

"It just needed a...cosmetic correction, not every problem can be solved with force...for instance this one." Kowalski twirled with the pencil and drew a small heart at the end of the equation.

Skipper relaxed and smiled: "Did it hurt?"

"No, even more." Kowalski came closer to the leader, whispering into his ear hole "I can develop the equation~" Barely had he finished the sentence when one of the tubes with a liquid started to shake. "Uhhh-ooohhh..."


	9. Death

Sad story, character death. References to: _The Trouble With Jiggles_

* * *

**...**

Living causes pain. With its ups and downs. With victories and failures. With friends and enemies. WITH...

How about dying? An accident, an illness...

Dying is the end of living. Since living is pain then dying ends the pain. Right?

The biggest pain feel the ones who stay. For them death is not the end. Until their death.

* * *

They were together, in the HQ, their home. Four penguins...still four. Two of them standing, one sitting and the last one lying. Three of them were next to a bunk. One in the bunk. A weird place for the last breath, don't you think?

"What have you told me about the other dimensions, Kowalski? "

"Why now, Skipper?"

"I need to know where to search for you."

Kowalski was lying in the lowest bunk. His black feathers turned grey and white ones became more white than ever. In agony. Dying. Or just moving? Where? To heaven? To hell? TO...

"My theory about different dimensions and worlds...lack of data. They're just speculations."

"You call them speculations, I call it hope. Don't take it away from me, at least this..."

* * *

"Don't punch him too hard. Remember one teaspoon of whipped cream a day." Jiggles was lying next to Kowalski. The scientist hadn't overcome himself and had made sure that one of his babies would stay on Earth. He was about to leave his child. His heart sank deeper at that thought. "Please, take care of him." The incredible force of creating, the gift of giving life, the blessing of being a parent...the love...OF...

* * *

"Instead of inventing all the weapons and...doing experiments... explosions, you should have found a cure!" Skipper, who was sitting by the tallest penguin's side, murmured angrily, squeezing his partners flipper. Those moments. He was afraid of them. Helpless, watching as the live force fades away. Maybe he could have done something? Anything?

If he had known it earlier, if he had taken more care, if he had watched more closely...IF...

"This was my cure... everything to impress you, to make you love me...more." Kowalski squeezed back. He had kept pushing aside something which was growing, hiding, waiting... something inevitable, insoluble. He had to give in. But he would stay forever, in his inventions, in his friends' memories, in Skippers heart...IN...

* * *

"I'm not consequent..." Kowalski's voice was barely audible. "...it's February."

"Huh, what does he mean, Skippah?" Private looked puzzled at his commanding officer.

Skipper smiled faintly. "He came up with this. If someone was born and dies at the same month, then he's consequent. Gallows humour. But you always go against the flow, right?" Skipper looked at Kowalski but didn't receive an answer...

* * *

"See you in a better dimension, love"


	10. Keep Me From Falling

The events take place after the episode _I Know Why the Caged Bird Goes Insane. _Kowalski recovered and is freed from the plaster cast. Also reference to one invention from _Truth Ache. _

* * *

**Keep Me From Falling**

Standing on the artificial floe, Kowalski wiggled his toes, finally feeling them. It had been a waking nightmare to have the feet in a cast, although the wheelchair proved useful. Still, he was glad to stand on his own again. However, there was one tiny problem – Kowalski couldn't walk. At least not like he used to before the accident. He had tried in the surgery and had waddled like a drunk duck, which resulted in the doctor's laughter. He needed to train, not the usual soldier exercises but the type of exercises an offspring does to learn how to walk. It called for time and seclusion, which was hard to find in a zoo. Feeling the eyes of the humans and his teammates, the penguin was just smiling and waving until feeding time.

"Bite in, boys! We deserve fish for our today's performance like no one else." Skipper proudly picked up a trout and gulped it down. Noticing that Kowalski didn't move an inch, he turned to the scientist. "Are you waiting for an invitation to the bowl? Come over here!"

Kowalski looked down at his feet and then back at the distance he had to cover. "You can do it, you went through worse shit in your life." he kept telling himself as he made the first step. Second, thirdddd, fourth...fi...v...it was tolerable to distribute the weight on both feet but one was too weak to keep the balance and it lead to Kowalski's nasty tumble. "Uh..."

"Hey, Bob, hey! Have you seen the funny penguin over there as it landed flat on its beak?"

"Sure thing, Rob. Filmed it and sending to the web right away!"

As the humans gathered around laughing, Kowalski wanted to hide in his lab and never leave it at least until he would have produced enough Amnesia Mist for the whole globe. "I'm a failure..."

"Nah, soldier, get a grip on yourself." Skipper came up to him and helped up, wrapping his flipper around the taller one's waist. "It's obvious that you won't take part in the next New York City Marathon after such an accident but you can't give up. If you have to, then give in, to me. I will conduct your convalescence. Little steps, remember, little steps! We will start after the meal." And with that he shoved a trout down Kowalski's throat.

* * *

When all the fish was gone, Private and Rico decided to relax. On the other side of the floe, Skipper and Kowalski had to work. The leader led his lieutenant to the pool.

"The easiest way to win back your balance, hop into the water!" In a second Kowalski was swimming in the pool with Skipper by his side. "We will start with one lap around..."

"Race?" Kowalski didn't feel like doing it alone and they hadn't swum together for ages.

"I'm sooo on it." Skipper smirked. "Ready...steady...,,,,,...go!"

Although Kowalski did his best, the leader won. As they stopped, Skipper asked: "How do you feel?"

"My feet are gradually heavier..."

"Next exercise." Skipper took a moment to come up with something. It should be pleasurable and motivation at the same time. While he was deep in his thoughts, Kowalski splashed him with some water. "Earth to Skipper~"

"You have just sign your own death warrant."

"Wait...whaaaat?!" Kowalski had been taken under the water, finding himself in Skipper's steal grip. Freeing himself, he surfaced again, preparing to attack his commander. They started a regular underwater war, even though the scientist's feet started to hurt, he enjoyed that time very much.

"Hey, Bob, hey! Have you seen these penguins playing in the water?"

"Yeah, whatever, Rob."

Hearing it, Kowalski made a face: "They only care when something bad happens to another living creature."

"Humans are like that. Besides, no need to worry – everything is recorded in here." And Skipper pointed at his own head.

* * *

The zoo got closed and the training area moved from the pool to Kowalski's lab.

"Okay, now come to me." Skipper was standing in front of the tall penguin, few steps away.

"Don't you think it's a little embarrassing?" Kowalski felt like a child.

"No, I'm fine with that. Come and there will be a reward."

"Now it's totally child-like..." The scientist sighed, making his way to Skipper. He did good, so the distance got longer and longer. During the last try he tripped up but the leader caught him right in time. "I guess it's enough for the first day. We will train everyday."

"Do you think I'll be able to walk normally again?"

"You will wiggle like a young colt on a meadow. Little steps and no giving up." Skipper was still holding the other penguin in his arms.

"Just giving in to you, I will remember...oh, and Skipper?"

"Yeah, what is it, soldier?"

"Where is my reward?"

Skipper smiled to that, hugging Kowalski tighter, he brought himself closer until their beaks became one.


	11. Shake it Like the PoM

It's the New Year's Eve and the animals go wild. References to:_ Rat Fink, The Otter Woman, Friend-in-a-Box_ (Julien says Kowalski's line), song lines from:_ Mental Hen_ and _King Julien for a Day_. Also a line from _X-Men: First Class_. Idea for the title of this chapter came from the song _Shake it Like a Pom Pom_ by Missy Elliot.

* * *

**Shake it like the PoM**

Stage 1 – Where is the black paint?

It was almost New Julien's Eve and Kowalski didn't know what should he put on. The rumour had it that this time it would be a fancy-dress party and his atom costume was completely destroyed. "I need to come up with something new..." He looked around his lab and stopped his sight on the lab table.

"Skipper~" Kowalski entered the main room, searching for his commanding officer. The scientist was white, whole white, from the beak to the feet, as white as the first snow in taiga. He recalled the incident with Arlene and started to consider what name he should take...Krajewski, Krasiński or maybe Kamiński?

"Oh, hey, Kowalski. Wow, are you disguised as a dove? The messenger of peace and love. Good thing I don't go to that hippy party." Skipper looked at him from over a folder.

"Al...right, point taken. I'll just...ugh...where's the black paint?" Kowalski went back to his lab, Skipper shouted to him: "Remember Kowalski, peace was never an option!"

Stage 2 – Where is the music?

Black and white Kowalski was listening to the music on his Smartphone, sitting by the table next to Skipper who was still busy with some files. He had headphones to not disturb the leader. In addition, if Skipper knew what kind of music was Kowalski listening to at that moment, he would go berserk. The scientist was responsible for preparing some music for the party and listening to the songs set him in a swing.

Suddenly, he felt being pushed against the wall, his flippers tied with the headphone wires. "What the-?!"

"You think I can't hear that bom bom you're listening to?!"

"You know that I like it loud!"

"But dubstep! Really?! Dubstep?!"

"In the mood for it! Besides it reminds me of the drill and stuff I use while inventing!"

Julien jumped into the H.Q and saw both of the penguins by the wall, Kowalski tied and in the grip of an angry Skipper. "I pass no judgement on you, penguins, and your sick, depraved pastimes. Just came round for the CDs. Where's the music?"

"I'll give it to you as soon as a certain penguin lets me go." Skipper freed the scientist who went to his lab.

"So...silly bird." Julien turned to Skipper, "Are ya warming up for da wildest parteh ever?"

"I won't take part in this masquerade."

"Oh, nu, no raids in masks. Such a beauty can't be covered." And with that the king pointed at his face.  
"Yeah, whatever."

"Here you are." Kowalski came back with two CDs and a repaired music player and handed them to Julien who nudged the tall penguin. "Thanks! Make sure ya will turn up at da party, gonna teach ya some juicy steps." Julien winked and left.

Skipper glared at the other penguin, there was no way he would let him go alone after hearing that. "Better make sure the music won't blow my earholes..."

Stage 3 – Where is her leg?

"Didn't know you can dance so well."

"Thanks, but I was hoping you will do 'The Kowalski' dance." Skipper smirked, noticing Kowalski's confusion. "How did it go? Oh! 'Ain't nothing stronger than desire, I'll put you on my sulty list-a'." The leader tried to imitate Kowalski's voice and manner.

"Oh yeah! And how about the 'Who's shakin'? Who's quakin'?' dance? Who has done it, hmmm?" Kowalski shook his hips while singing it.

"You have, right now."

The party was on its best, Kowalski and Skipper were dancing to the loud music. After the second smoothie the leader didn't mind the noise. Julien was letting his booty hit the floor, Private was improvising with Marlene and Rico was showing off with his partner – Miss Perky.

"I wonder what Maurice added to the smoothies."

"Strawberries, honey, dates, apricots and alcohol. Did you know that all these are aphrodisiacs?"

"No, but I can feel it~" Skipper smiled smugly, pulling Kowalski closer.

Then they heard Rico's scream.

"Ehhhmm...not sure if dat's one of da parteh's attractions but da blonde lady is shorter of one leg." Julien stopped his happy hopping. In fact, it wasn't his worry but he knew how important legs can be.

"It appears that Rico pushed it too far in his effervescence dance...I'll get that, shall I? Where's her leg?" Kowalski came over to the shattered weapon expert. During that time Skipper made his way to the bartender. "Hey, Maurice, please fill it up for me."

Stage 4 – Where is an aspirin?

Skipper wasn't sure why he woke up on the lemurs' bounce house and why he was lying next to a plastic leg but he knew that it must have been a wild beano since he didn't remember anything. Forcing himself up, he noticed Kowalski on Julien's throne. "Hey! King of Nerds! Analysis!"

"Rico didn't let me touch his girlfriend. He tried to help her alone but then Julien butted in, as the /legs expert/, now they're somewhere in the zoo, fighting for the hand...and leg of the doll."

"...what happened later?"

Kowalski smirked to that question: "Let's just say that the smoothies did their job."

"Where's an aspirin...I'll kill for one..." Skipper lay down again. "And why are you on the throne?"

"We both were declared the couple of the ball..."

"Ball? I thought it was a raid in masks..."


	12. Head of the Tiger-part 3 (Slash version)

The continuation of my story with the same title from the _All Good Things Come Between The Missions_ collection. Yes, because my sick mind ends up changing each and every story into Skipkow.

* * *

**Head of the Tiger **

Lying in his bunk, Kowalski closed his eyes. It was long after midnight and the lemurs finally went to sleep. Silence. The silence was too silent underneath him. That type of uncomfortable silence. Because it was the silence of emptiness. The lower bunk was empty and silent. Skipper's bunk...

The scientist hugged his new stuffed friend firmly but not too strong not to open the seam. Although it looked like a solid work, he was quite sceptical about Rico's sewing skills. A shiver went down his spine at the memory of the needle which Rico had choked up from his abdomen.

_No, I'm not going to think neither about Rico's needle nor Skipper's absence. I'll think about science, it doesn't let me down...most of the time at least. Experiments! And how I can't carry them out because I'm the one in charge now._

He sighed and climbed down from his bunk towards the fridge, hoping that a glass of milk would help him.

_While Skipper is here I can burn the midnight oil during many nights..._

"K'walski?"

"Ah! Private!" The taller penguin was closing the refrigerator door when out of nowhere Private appeared next to him. "You scared me..."

"Sorrey, I just...heard you and thought I would ask if you're alright."

"Yeah..."

"I see you do like the stuffed animal." Private chuckled lightly and then Kowalski realised that he was holding the plushie under his flipper all the time.

"I ughh...that's...anyway, apologies for waking you up." He tried to change the topic but the Brit didn't let it go.

"That's nothing~ Say, how did you call it?"

"Joe." Kowalski answered quickly without hesitation.

"Joe? Why Joe?"

"After...Joe...Joe Cocker! You know, that singer!"

"Oh, okay...didn't know you like him. But it's your toy, hehe." Private felt awkward, not knowing Cocker that well. Besides, he thought Kowalski would call the plushie more sophisticated. "I'll head to my bunk then. Night, K'walski."

* * *

Kowalski was back in his bunk. The glass of milk wasn't that helpful but he felt a bit better. Hugging Joe, he tried the second attempt to fall asleep.

_I couldn't tell Private the truth...that I named a toy after...our commanding officer._

* * *

Skipper silently jumped down the fish bowl to the HQ. He was tired, got few brushes but was extremely happy to be back. The mission was a success. It must have been. It was his mission after all.

_I'm like a cat. But not like Moon cat...nor like the Hippie, more a tiger than a lion. I rely on my guts, always finding the way home, not interested in the spotlights. Hu-ha!_

He glanced at his soldiers and stopped his eyes on Kowalski's toy. _What the deuce is that?!_ Then he looked down, noticing the missing pillow. _Ohhhh...so, we're playing like this._ He felt the anger raise inside of him but too tired to cause any fuss in the middle of the night he just decided to postpone it until dawn._ I have an idea._ The leader smirked and gently, as carefully as he could, he took the plushie out of the sleeping Kowalski's embrace and put himself there instead. The scientist wiggled a little, sighing but not waking up. He didn't notice any difference. After all, he was still cuddling something nice...and small.

"Goodnight Joe~" Kowalski mumbled through his sleep.

"Goodnight Konrad." His new living plushie answered.

* * *

A/N: Joe – Skipper (because on the first _Madagascar_ poster he was called Joe Penguin).

Konrad – Kowalski (because I like this name and it sounds Polish alike for me).


	13. The Sheriff and His Deputy

A/N: This fanfic was put aside for a very long time but I came back to it. Hope it's not that bad. Happy Birthday Vivan! :D

References to the episode _Action Reaction. _Inspiration for the title of that chapter taken from Bob Marley's song_ - I Shot the Sheriff._

*S.N.A.T - Shirtless Ninja Action Theater

* * *

**The sheriff and his deputy**

The penguins were standing on the artificial floe, waving to the humans. Unexpectedly, Skipper's explosion had been the solution for the Inflatium problem and everything went back to normal. However, it gave Kowalski food for thought. Skipper needed to find his own way of taking it easy and relaxing by fighting wasn't taken into account. It was obvious that the three others' hobbies didn't go along with Skipper's. Kowalski's gaze fixed on Skipper, trying to bring all the information he knew about the leader's interests, except for missions, kicking asses and training...

"Kowalski! Is there a concrete reason you have been gawping at me for over a minute?"

"What? No, it's just...it's about...your new black feathers."  
"You like them, don't you." Skipper gave a smugly smile.  
'Uh, yeah...well..." Kowalski fought the urge to touch Skipper's head again. He decided to change the topic. "What are you doing tonight?

"S.N.A.T* marathon, wanna join me?"

"I'm sorry but an experiment awaits me."  
"Okay, Rico and Private will sure-"

"I need Rico's assistance and Private, uhm, he wants me to repair his Lunacorn. Apparently, he's not a fan of horses without heads."

"Oh, alright...but you should have seen that headshot!"

* * *

In the afternoon, Kowalski, Private and Rico gathered in the lab.

"K'walski, do I really have to be here while you'll be repairing-"

"I won't do that now. Besides I need some parts from the store to fix your toy. The cause I asked you to come is different. We have to make sure Skipper has a place he can relax..."

"Are we going to make a weapon storage?" Private asked.

"Gym!" Rico cried out.

"Shhh...no and no. Come, level 10 became vacant because of Rico's enthusiastic dynamite outburst..."

"Nooo regret!"

Kowalski glared for a second at Rico before turning to Private. "It has to be a surprise. Make sure he won't enter the room before I and Rico are done."

"Ay-ay, K'walski." Private took the positions and was guarding in front of the lift.

* * *

Thanks to Rico's rich supply and Kowalski's resourcefulness, the boys were ready before midnight. The scientist came up to the commanding officer who sat in front of the tv-set. "Can you come with me, Skipper?"

"What are you boys up to?" The leader scowled at Kowalski. "A revolt?"

The taller one sighed: "Don't be so incredulous. Just come with me."

The level 10 room had it's own bar, table to play card games or chess and a gramophone which played old saloon piano songs. On the walls were some bull horns, 'wanted dead or alive' posters and some old western pictures."

"Wild West at its finest, boys. But why?" Skipper looked around amazed.

"It's all for you, Skippah. You can take a rest here. Oh, I'll make the smoothies." Private answered cheerfully, approaching the bar.

"Classy and nonchalant. Just as you like." Kowalski smiled brightly, proud that it was his great idea. "Sooo...poker?"

"I'm sooo on it."

* * *

The game heated up the atmosphere and since Private was losing he was the one who reached for the air-conditioner button. A red lamp started to glow and a voice spoke: "**30 seconds until annihilation of the level 10 zone**."

"What the what?!" Skipper broke into a run. "Move, move, move!"

They made it on time to find themselves out of the room before an explosion was audible.

"Once more! Once more!"

Skipper glared: "No Rico, it happens only once."

"Narrow escape, hehe." Kowalski nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Have you forgotten that we changed the air condition to the self-destruction protocol in the level 10 zone? You know what we kept there! Where did you move it anyway?!" Skipper yelled at his second-in-command.

"Rico pulverized it..."

"Great job, soldier." The leader bridled.  
"I'm sorry...I just wanted..."

"No, I take the blame. I should have controlled what was happening in there." Skipper sighed and calmed down a bit. "Listen carefully because I won't repeat myself. It's not really about the place. It's about the atmosphere and not only places can make it. What I want to say is that for me the best way to relax is to spend time with you, Kowalski. I appreciate your idea but you could have simply joined me in the ninja marathon and I would have been glad too."

"I still can make restitution to you for it." Kowalski smiled while Skipper wrapped his flippers around the taller one's waist.

Skipper smirked: "We're changing the spot. This time I'll choose."

"Looks like a date in a gym or weapon storage awaits me." Kowalski chuckled.

_I don't care where you're going. I come along with you..._


	14. Runaway Bride's Bouquet

A/N: Idea for the title of this chapter was taken from the movie _Runaway Bride_. Action takes place day after the events from the episode _Maurice at Peace_. I'll note more in my DA journal entry :)

* * *

**Runaway Bride's Bouquet**

Penguin Headquarters:

"Skipper, you know that I'm not paranoid. At least not as much as you are. And don't give me that look; it's true." Kowalski sighed, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "However, this is suspicious. Yesterday I said that I would use the orchid flower better than Rico. Today I enter my lab and an orchid bouquet is lying on the table..."

"Blowhole!" Skipper clenched his flippers. "He sneaked into our base!"

"I don't think so...flowers aren't a tool of destruction."

"But they can be-"

"No, I scrutinized them. No lasers, toxins or radiation whatsoever. Just this inscription with a sketch of me."

"Oh well, we have more enemies than just that mammal." Skipper shrugged. "Although I have to admit that I hoped it was Blowhole. Would like to slap his bottlenose again..."

"What if it isn't a foe...?" Kowalski suggested quietly.

"What do you mean?" The leader stared at the scientist for a moment and burst out laughing. "You really think YOU could have a secret admirer? Kowalski, please..."

The taller penguin was about to retort when Private turned the television up. "Guys, I guess I know where the bouquet comes from..."

_...Today's Bella Bon Bueno's marriage ceremony in Times Square Church was att_ended_ by an unexpected guest. A black animal, probably a cat or a dog has stolen the bride's orchid bouquet. Flowers or not the show had to go on and the coupl_e_ entered the state of matrimony. The wedding reception is held in Central Part without the bouquet. This is Chuck Charles live from Central Park, New York City._

At the end of the report there was a short video showing the 'guest', probably one of the participants was quick enough to film the incident. The penguins watched as the thief had gracefully avoided all the obstacles, leaving the place with his haul.

"They don't have better things to show in that scrap iron..." The leader mumbled angrily.

"I swear I have seen these moves before...", Kowalski tried to recall where and when but the penguins didn't have time for that.

Skipper exclaimed: "Operation: Runaway Bride's Bouquet is a go!"

Central Park:

"Your eagerness to fulfil a mission as a volunteer is worth approbation." Skipper patted Private's back as the Brit was in a black disguise, ready to slide towards the bride and leave the bouquet in front of her feet. Rico had the diversion task, distracting the guests with fireworks and Kowalski had to sabotage the television cameras.

"Right.", the small penguin murmured as he swung into action.

There was a beautiful light show on the sky, bravos among the crowd and Charles' yell at the cameraguy who didn't record it all. Bella was so amazed with the firework performance that she didn't pay attention to the ground and trampled the orchid bouquet over.

"Well done, boys. The mission was a failure but we did our job well. Up high!" Skipper and the rest of the team cheered their close-enough success.

"Since we're here, Skippah, maybe we'd stay for a bit and grab some of the wedding cake?"

"Actually, why not. Just make sure humans won't see you." Skipper agreed to Private's idea. Together with Rico, the Brit waddled happily towards the smorgasbord.

Kowalski tried to climb the cables up to a dais to have a better view on the party. He would never admit it but he was disappointed that neither him nor Bella had done a good use of the bouquet. Moreover, he was still in thoughts who had sent him the flowers. Grabbing the wrong wire, Kowalski was about to fall and pull all the electronics with him down. Right in time Skipper stepped in, quickly and quietly bringing both of them with an elegant landing down.

"It was you! Your moves!" Kowalski first yelled but then lowered his voice, more out of habit because the music was so loud that no one could hear them anyway. "You stole the bouquet...but why?"

"You said you needed it."

"I said I would use it better-"

"No difference for me. Besides, I wanted to show you another face of mine."

"The bandit side?"

"Well, I stole your heart, so yes – the charming bandit." Skipper smirked, wrapping his flippers around Kowalski's waist. "So, since we're here...shall we dance?"

"What if another of my admires sees us?"

"You are not able to have secret admirers because I ran them all down." Skipper dragged Kowalski towards the shadows of the park where the music would be still audible to dance under the moonlight.


	15. Remote (un)Control

A/N: Note on it in my DA journal entry. Short one, please enjoy :)

* * *

**Remote (un)Control**

"It's a clear example of insubordination, soldier!" Skipper roared through the HQ. "Give the object back to me. Pronto!"

"No, I want...need to see the documentary on narcolepsy."

"Do you have it?"

"No..."

"Does one of us?"

"No, Skipper listen-"

"Then there is no sense watching it!"

"One day I can meet someone with this disorder."

"And I can one day meet a Megaflea or Pupzaurus!"

"I don't think so, Skipper..."

"Just give me back the remote!" Skipper was standing in front of Kowalski. The taller penguin held the device high, so the leader couldn't reach it.

"I'm the commanding officer here!"

"According to the rules I have better reasons to enjoy the television."

"I'll show you my opinion about that." Skipper placed his flippers on Kowalski's waist and started to make circles. The tease brought a result since Kowalski blushed under his feathers and put his flippers down. The leader caught the remote quickly and turned on the tv set, plopping down in front of it. Barks, lasers and blood proceeded on the screen. Kowalski pouted and walked to his lab, loudly shouting the door behind him. "Idiot." He mumbled angry, disappointed at his partner for teasing him just to get the damn remote.

After few minutes, the scientist heard a knock at the lab door. "What is it Skipper? I don't have any popcorn to make you enjoy the movie even more."

"I can't focus on it and I blame you...can I come in?" Kowalski stepped aside to allow the leader to enter the room. Skipper tried to act as natural as he could muster but noticing the lieutenant's glare, he cleaned his throat: "You can watch that documentary if you want. The movie is not so impressive as I thought it would be..."

"And?"

"And...ugh...what I did, wasn't right. I shouldn't have done that."

Kowalski smiled and approached the leader. "Maybe we could do something both of us will enjoy instead?" And with that he placed Skipper's flippers back on his own waist.

"Live entertainment? Can't say no to that."


	16. Grotesque Gentlemen

A/N: Life and the song _Purple Rain_ by Prince inspired me to write this one. Little Kipper, much humour :)

* * *

**Grotesque Gentlemen**

Kowalski was sitting quietly by the table, holding a weird small toy car in his flipper and rolling the wheels constantly as a method to reduce his frustration. It was the tenth time he felt like standing up and walking away as far as he would be able to, towards an unknown direction. He felt as if he was starring in a surrealistic movie...

On the other side of the table Phil and Mason quarreled about the age of some animals. Kowalski didn't even have an idea of their existence whatsoever (not that he wanted to learn about them or their age either). Pavarotti was trying to fight his way through Mason's babbling and Phil was stirring his big toe in Skipper's tea. Kowalski was very thankful that Private has warned him to not ask for sugar…

"Kowalski, diversion!" Skipper whispered to his ear hole. The lieutenant stood up to go to the tree and do something, although he was pretty much out of ideas but then the argue stopped and even Pavarotti held back his song.

"Oh my, it's very improper to leave the table without asking..." Mason scolded the tall penguin, who sat down back immediately and Phil sent him the loser sign. "He didn't want to disturb your 'interesting' conversation!" Skipper hit the table and spilt tea. The chimpanzee shook his head with disappointment: "Someone should teach you two how to behave..."

"Maybe you could do it, Mason." The quiet Private spoke. Earlier he had just enjoyed the day because he had heard that it would rain soon. Mason clasped his hands and Skipped sent a glare towards his young soldier.

"We will start with Kowalski. Take this book..." Mason handed him a thick book about courtesy. "Should I read it?"

"No, put it on your head. We will work on your walk...so you won't waddle like a duck."

"I'm a penguin... every penguin walks like this..."

"And I'm a teacher, don't question my methods!"

Kowalski placed the book on his head. He tried really hard but didn't do well.

"Hmm...it's not right..." Mason murmured.  
"Of course it isn't! The egghead can't hold a thing for two seconds!"

"Got a problem, flathead?" Kowalski made a sharp turn to look at Skipper, forgetting about the book which landed on Mason's face. Private chuckled and Skipper smirked: "Not at all. Nice move, we're going to call it face-book."

"Fine, let's work on Skipper now..." Mason was visibly ticked off but calmed down and spoke stately: "Skipper, my dear fellow, what have you been up to lately?"

"Classified!"

"No, no, no!" Mason massaged nervously his temple. "If you can't talk about it just change the topic."

"Into what?"

"The safest topic on earth – weather."

"It's shitty. End of the topic."

"Grrr...don't use rude words. You can say, for example, that it will rain cats and dogs."

Skipper instantly took the combat position: "Blowhole, you monster! You meddle in the weather again! Making domestic pets fall from sky!"

"I give up..." Mason threw his hands up in despair.

"But we haven't started the waltz lessons yet!" Private protested as Mason pushed them out of the chimps habitat.

"Sooner I would teach a stone how to dance than these two. Please take your leave, I want to swallow this failure alone."

Private waddled back to the HQ to forget about the fiasco by watching Lunacorns. The leader and his lieutenant were taking a walk in the warm summer rain.

"I don't give a monkey's about savoir-vivre but if you want me to-"

"You may be no gentleman but you're my gentle man." Kowalski blushed under his feathers. Some sunshine came through the clouds while the rain changed into drizzle. Skipper looked up: "Oh, we've got a monkey's weeding." The taller penguin burst out laughing.

Skipper smiled as he watched the other's reaction. "I only want to see you laughing in the shitty rain..."


End file.
